invisible luck
by mirandahartfan3
Summary: Max and a pregnant rosie are involved in a car crash. Invisible luck comes in handy. Read on for more and please REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

WILD AT HEART-FANFICTION

"Max" I call. "rosie" where are you? Max asks. In the bathroom I reply. He comes in, "what is it" he asks. I hold up the pregnancy test that reads positive. "Rosie that's great" Max exclaims excitedly. We hug and kiss "I can't believe our little baby is in there" max says. "We'll have to go for a scan at the hospital" I say just to find out how many weeks. "sure rosie , should we go today" Max asks. "Okay" I agree. After lunch we set off to Cape-town memorial hospital. Max helps me into his truck. I have a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach but I put it aside and I Think happy thoughts ,It won't be like last time I try and tell myself the miscarriage is still fresh in my mind. I wonder if max feels it too he is clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white. When we pull up we walk In to the sliding doors of the hospital. I tell my details to a nurse and she tells us to take a seat. Me and max hold hands and sit down on hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. "rosie gifthold" a nurse calls my name and me and max walk into the radiology room. "do you have any history of miscarriages" the nurse asks me. "I did have an accident involving an elephant" I reply sadly. The nurse writes something down and tells me to lay down on the bed. I get up on the bed, lay down and pull my t-shirt up. The nurse squirts ultrasound gel on my stomach and max squeezes my hand tight. There is a terrifying pause, but soon enough the nurse smiles and says "theres your baby" she tells us pointing to a minute blob on the screen. I look at max and he is smiling like the happiest man in the world. Tears are sneaking out of the corner of my eyes. I wipe them away hastily and the nurse wipes the gel off my stomach I pull my t-shirt down. "looks like you are about 6 weeks pregnant" the nurse tells us. I swing my legs off the bed. Me and max walk out of the hospital hand im hand. When we get back to the flat max say "hey rosie, I've got a great idea."what" I ask."Why don't we move back to leopards den, that way the baby will be close to your dad and everyone" Max suggests. "thats a greta idea max" I exclaim. I am so deliriously happy I don't know what to do with myself. I phone leopards den danny's familiar voice answers."hi dad" I say "rosie, how are you?" danny asks "I'm good" I reply. "I was just wondering could me and max move back to leopards den, I just miss everyone and it just somehow feels like home" "We'd love to have you" danny replies "when were you thinking of moving back in" he asks. "Um tommorow if thats alright" I reply. "great see you tommorow,bye" danny says."bye" I reply as I put the phone down. "max its a yes we can go tommorow" I hug him. "thats great rosie" he replies. I'll go and pack you don't need to lift a finger max says. I smile at his protectiveness. The next day we set off for leopards den. The drive takes about 2 hours. I keep falling into sleep on the way because I'm so tired."are you alright rosie" max asks with concern. "yeah I'm just tired thats all" I yawn. When we pull up at leopards den danny is there to greet us. "hi rosie,hi max" he says."hi dad" I hug him. "I'll show you two to your room" danny says. we follow him into the house and he shows us to our old room. "I'll leave you both to get settled he says,walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Max is looking at me,"what" I ask "you haven't told your dad have you" max asks. "I sigh no not yet. I will, I'll just wait until the next scan, just to make sure everything's alright,its just after last time I explain. "When is the next scan max asks in 3 weeks I reply. "okay rosie" max puts his arms around my waist. We start unpacking and then walk down to dinner. Everyone is excited to see us. There is champagne to celebrate I discreetly pass mine to max and he tips it under the table. I think alice see's but she doesn't say anything thank god. After dinner alice goes to feed the animals I follow her " Hi rosie, how are you. She asks. "Great" I reply. Alice looks at me."rosie, can I ask you a question" she asks."sure" I reply. "are you... pregnant she asks" "yes" I admit, don't tell my dad yet I plead. I just want to make sure everythings alright, You know after last time, I try to explain myself. "it's okay rosie" Alice says gently I won't tell him. "Thanks" I hug her."I'm going to go and get some sleep" I tell her."goodnight". "Yeah Goodnight rosie" alice replies She watches me as I walk back to the house. I feel Fatigue in everypart of my body. I say goodnight to everyone and me and max go to bed. "max, alice knows I am pregnant""Does your dad know yet" he asks."no I asked alice not to tell him yet I think the secret is safe with her" I tell him. I collapse into bed and max climbs in beside me. "goodnight" max says putting his arm around me."Goodnight max" I reply. I wake to the sound of max getting dressed. "Whats the time max?"I ask. "10.30" he replies."MAX why didn't you wake me" I say. "I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful" he replies "oh max" it was impossible to stay angry with him his blue eyes just melted my heart. We have a good morning kiss and then I get ready for the day. After breakfast I help feed the animals and The day flies by. Early the next morning I have my first bout of morning sickness Max holds me and rubs my back as I'm sick down the toilet. I don't have to worry about anyone hearing because danny and dup are at mara and nomsa is visiting her daughter thandi for a few days. "Are you alright rosie" max asks "Yeah sure" I reply I force myself to stand up. Max supports my back with his hand as I stand.

**_Chapter 2 will be up soon xo. Hope you like it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2...**

* * *

A few weeks later it's the 10 week scan. on The morning of the scan I tell danny that me and max are going out for lunch. The scan is at 11.30 am. At 9.30 me and max leave in his truck. "rosie, Good-luck" alice whispers." "thanks" I reply. We drive off. When we get to cape-town memorial hospital max holds my hand and we walk in the glass doors of the hospital. I tell the nurse that I'm here for my 10 week scan and she tells us to take a seat. We sit down on the chairs in the waiting room. When the nurse calls my name we stand up and go into the radiology room. I lay down on the bed and pull my top up. The nurse puts the cold gloop on my stomach. A nervous feeling has set in my stomach, Max squeezes my hand. The nurse smiles and points to the little embryo on the screen, bigger than last time. My face streams with tears, But they are happy tears not sad ones. Tears are streaking down max's face too. He grins and we hug each other. The nuse wipes away the gel and I pull my top down. "the next scan is at 6 months " the nurse tells us. We thank her and we walk down the hospital corridor, out of the doors and into the warm African air. "where do you want to go for lunch" max asks "I don't know" I reply "lets just see where we come across" I suggest. We walk along the busy streets of cape-town. We come across a beautiful little café called spring expresso. I choose the stuffed pastry and max has the lamb stew. We have ice cold water to drink. Max pays the bill and we walk out. When we get back it is close to 3.00 pm. Early the next morning I have more morning sickness. Max holds me, his strong arms around my waist I try to beMe sick quietly but Danny and alice come in. "whats wrong rosie" danny asks worriedly. "I'm fine don't worry dad" I say groaning as I am sick again. "Go to the doctors rosie" Danny says something might be wrong,"Your're all clammy and pale and your're being sick" Danny says with concern, Sitting me down against the bath, Stroking my hair and feeling my forehead with the back of his hand. "please just to set my heart to rest" he begs. "dad I'm not sick" I tell him. "if your're not sick what are you then" he asks. "I'm.. pregnant" I tell him. I watch his face for his reaction. "how far gone"he asks. "ten weeks" I reply nervously"ten weeks? you waited that long to tell me" he sounds angry."danny we just wanted to make sure evrything was alright before we told anyone" max says."well congratulations" he says and he hugs us both. Alice winks at me,I mouth "thankyou" at her. "You two go back to bed" danny tells us "and rosie get some rest" he tells me. "Hold on" alice says disappearing into the kitchen. when she comes back she hands me a pack of ginger biscuits "here these will help settle your stomach." she says. "thanks alice" I reply . And I'm glad I've got such a nice step-mum. We go back to bed "max" I say "feel this" dragging his hand on to my stomach "Wow" he says in awe " hello baby gifthold" The baby kicks softly inside me. I smile and I am so glad we've got this far ,I am feeling confident nothing will go wrong this time. I am glad I'm not hiding anything any more. The bump is starting to show. Its early one morning and me and max are talking baby names " what about lucy for a girl,or leo for a boy I suggest."yeah rosie, they are really nice names" max agrees. "so what would you prefer boy or girl" he asks me "I don't care I reply as long as its healthy".

A few months later it's the day of the six month scan. Danny insists on coming even though we hear alice telling him "rosie and max might want it to be private" But he comes along any way. After we have waited in the waiting room for a few minutes a nurse calls my name. I feel more confident thsn last time but I still feel a bit nervous. Me and max are extra excited because today we find out the baby's gender. When we go into the radiology room I lay down on the bed, I feel awkward with dad there. "Dad can you just go outside for a minute" I ask. I feel really bad but I want it to be a private moment just me and max. "of course,just make sure you get a picture for me" he says. He walks out and The nurse scans my stomach with the sensor. "It looks like your're having a baby boy" she tell us. Max grins at me and tears seep from my eyes. After the scan we go and meet danny outside the radiology rom. "dad, looks like your're getting a grandson" I grin at him." Thats amazing news"he smiles."I'm really happy for you both". When we get home we tell everyone. At dinner dup proposes a toast to me and max "Congratulations to rosie and max on their fantastics news" he says."thanks dup" I reply with a smile. A few months later There is only 1 month to go until the end of my pregnancy and I can't believe we've made it this far.

_**CHAPTER 3 ... coming soon :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry that I haven't updated this in weeks. But better late than never :D Hope you enjoy and review away xx**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Me and max have been shopping in jo'burg for everything we need. The whole house is invaded with baby stuff like in the kitchen there are baby bottles, in the bathroom there is a changing table, a baby bath, nappies and baby powder and in our room there is the little wooden crib that max made for the baby. Plus lots of clothes and toys as well,

"Rosie" I turn around to look at my dad. "This afternoon would you and max mind going out in the bush to check on hamley the giraffe" He asks "Yeah sure,Its no trouble" I reply.

I talk max into it and we set off in the leopards den starts the engine and we drive away. The baby is kicking softly in my big, round stomach A few more weeks to go and we get to meet our baby boy. Me and max sit in contented silence, when suddenly max runs over a bump in the road and we crash into a tree.

I moan in pain as the seatbelt cuts into my shoulder. "Rosie ,are you ok" max asks his eyes searching mine for any sign of injury. "I'm fine I reply, but the baby's coming. "oh my god, right we'll just have to drive back to leopards den and call the midwife" he replies worriedly. He tries to start the jeep but It won't start. "call my dad On the radio I suggest"

Pain is washing over me , But I try to stay calm. "danny ,rosie's gone into labour " max tells him "I crashed the jeep into a tree and it won't start he says desperately. "right me and dup will come and pick you up" danny replies. "He's on his way rosie" max tells me. He puts his arm around me. A few minutes later danny and dup pull up. "Rosie" ,are you okay" danny asks. " I'm fine for the moment I reply. Max helps me into the jeep and dup hurriedly drives away. I reach for max's hand as another contraction comes. when we pull up outside leopards den and max and danny help me out of the jeep. "Dup call the midwife, the baby's coming" danny orders. "Well tell her to keep her legs crossed, trevanion" he replies I'm still on the phone. I laugh despite the pain. dup eventually puts the phone down "the midwife is on the way " he tells us.

I lay on the bed and max holds my hand. When the midwife gets here the midwife tells danny and alice to go outside. Danny looks at me worriedly and walks out. Outside danny and alice were sitting on the chairs that they had brought in to the hallway.

"Everything will be fine" alice assures dannny. "I just wish there was something I could do, I hate seeing or hearing my daughter in any kind of pain" He shrugs. "Don't worry danny all the pain will be over soon and you will have your first grand-baby " alice says wrapping her arms around danny and kissing him on the cheek. They could still hear rosie moaning and groaning in pain.

But soon enough they heard the sound of a baby crying. Danny and alice rushed in the bedroom and saw rosie leaning back against max and holding their new baby boy. "So what have you called the boy" dup asks. "his name is leo I reply.

Over the next few days rosie and max were almost oblivious to anything else around them because they were so wrapped up in their new born son. Leo was only a few days old but he was already settling in to a routine. He was a good baby and he slept throughout the night already.

A few days later rosie called everyone to come and see what her clever little son had learned to do,  
"Dad, alice, dup" come here quick. "what is it" danny asks worriedly. "Leo's is starting to smile, look" baby leo smiled his gummy, toothless smile. "That is just so cute" alice exclaimed she remembered when charlotte had learned to smile and how perfect she had thought her baby daughter was.

Early the next morning rosie and max were staring at their precious baby in his crib he was exactly a week old. "Our little family is so perfect but I'd would like a bigger family one day" max sighed. "Yeah me too" I agree.

A few months later they took leo out into the garden. It was a beautiful summery african day. At breakfast that morning alice had suggested a picnic in the garden. Rosie and max were the first one's there it was going to be a great family memory. Baby leo had grown up from being a tiny baby to a bigger baby he wasn't so little anymore. He was wearing a little pair of dungaree's and a stripy t-shirt he looked very cute.

Danny, alice,charlotte , dup, caroline, liv and nomsa came out of the house armed with masses of food and picnic spread the rugs out on the ground. "hey leo want to come and feed the giraffes" danny asked his little grandson. Leo was only four months old but already he loved animals. Max grinned as leo lifted his arms to be picked up. danny picked him up and carried him towards the giraffes pen armed with some leaves that the giraffes loved. Danny smiled as he lifted leo up to fed the giraffes he thought how he was the spitting image of rosie ,same hair and same eyes but he had max's skin complexion.

After they had fed the giraffes danny carried leo back to the picnic and carefully placed him on the rug next to rosie and max. "hey leo did you have a good time ? rosie asked him. The infant nodded and smiled. Everyone sat down and ate the delicious food that nomsa had made specially and rosie fed leo his bottle. As the african sun faded and the sky grew dark everyone packed up and went inside the house.

Leo was asleep in max's arms after all the excitement. Evertone said goodnight and headed for bed. Rosie and max said goodnight to everyone and went to bed as well. Max changed Leo and put him into his baby-grow and carefully lowered him gently into his crib tucking a blanket around his small body. Rosie smiled as she watched the two of them max made a great dad.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sorry that its so late. Please follow and review, and leave any suggestions for the next chapter in the reviews,or inbox me. Thanks :D xxxx**


End file.
